Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmittal system, and more particularly to a transmittal system with a charging function.
Description of the Related Art
With technological advancements, the functions and types of electronic products have increased, wherein mobile devices will be mainstream for electronic products. Generally, a mobile device operates according to its internal battery. However, the functionality of mobile devices has increased, and the power consumption of their batteries has increased accordingly. Mobile devices cannot normally operate when battery power is insufficient and the battery is not charged immediately.